


First series: Chapter 6: First Time (NSFW)

by PinkSakuraFlower1



Series: First Series [2]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, First Time Sex, NSFW, Sex, Teenager sex, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSakuraFlower1/pseuds/PinkSakuraFlower1
Relationships: Kaldur'ahm (DCU)/Original Character(s), Kaldur'ahm (DCU)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: First Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592605
Kudos: 2





	First series: Chapter 6: First Time (NSFW)

_Prompt: Avery and Kaldur decide they’re ready to have sex with each other._

_Warnings: NSFW, Sex_

* * *

“Are you sure?” asked Kaldur, facing Avery on the bed.

The two had reached to a point in their relationship; when they decided they were ready.

It took some research of what procedures they should do and of course researching practicing safe sex. Going over with each other’s boundaries and finding the right time.

“Yeah” nodded Avery, trying to relax on the pillows of her bed. “Just nervous.”

“We don’t have to do it if you’re not comfortable” said Kaldur, firmly.

Avery gave a shaky smile, “I’m fine, it’s just….my first time.” Her muscles became relaxed. “What about you?”

Kaldur placed a hand on Avery’s. He smiled gently when Avery immediately tangled her fingers with his. 

“I am as well” said Kaldur.

Avery nodded and took a deep breath.

Kaldur leaned down to kiss Avery.

It was gentle and they slowly eased into it.

Placing her hands onto Kaldur’s wrists, Avery slowly dragged her hands over his arms. She felt Kaldur shiver at her touch and she smiled.

Kaldur playfully nipped at her lips, tickling her as well. Avery giggled before looping her arms over Kaldur’s neck, bringing him closer to her.

Kaldur wrapped his arms around Avery’s waist, pressing his chest against her.

Avery opened her mouth and Kaldur moved along with her.

When they needed to come for breath, Avery panted softly. She could feel her face feeling warm and her breath was short-

But it was good.

Kaldur looked into Avery’s eyes, looking for any indication.

When Avery nodded, Kaldur did as well.

Kaldur tugged the edge of Avery’s shirt, silently asking her.

Avery nodded and Kaldur helped her take it off before she helped him with his.

Placing her hands onto Kaldur’s chest, she gently ran her hands over.

Kaldur responded by placing his elbows by Avery’s head. He leaned down to kiss her forehead first in an endearing manner before slowly moving downwards. 

Avery let out a small breath, feeling Kaldur feathering kisses from her neck to her chest, before stopping at her stomach.

Kaldur then looked at Avery in the eyes and placed a hand on her chest.

Hitching a breath, Avery could feel Kaldur’s large hands holding one of her breasts.

Kaldur began to massage her breast in his hand, noticing Avery arching her back. He then gave Avery an encouraging smile before he played with her nipple.

Kaldur and Avery could both feel her nipple slowly hardening before they became stiff. Switching breasts, with his other hand palming the other, he leaned down.

Avery let out a small yelp when Kaldur licked her stiff peak a few times.

Then she moaned.

Kaldur had enveloped his mouth over her nipple, giving a careful suckle.

Avery let out a few quiet pants, feeling a bit overwhelmed with Kaldur playing one of her breasts with his mouth and hand, while his other was groping her other breast.

Avery flinched in surprise when Kaldur would either gently bite her nipple while slightly gripping her breast.

Or when Kaldur would roughly palm her other breast before flicking her nipple and pinch it.

When he switched breasts, Kaldur would bite playfully and kiss between Avery’s breasts and her neck.

Avery wondered for a moment if Kaldur was leaving any marks but then focused on the sensations occurring on her breasts.

Her body became hotter and hotter when Kaldur started to slowly feel her entire body, rubbing her skin and become electrified.

Avery had raised her hands from her bed and found themselves to Kaldur’s head and neck. She gripped onto them for support, while her legs hiked up.

Kaldur then removed his focus on his assault on Avery’s chest to look at her. They made eye contact as Kaldur and Avery shared a passionate kiss.

Kaldur slowly ran his hand down from her face and dragged his fingertips across her bare stomach.

Avery hitched her breath when she felt Kaldur run his hand on her inner thigh.

Slowly opening them wider, Kaldur ran his fingertips on her underwear. He could feel how wet they were becoming before he reached through the waistband.

Avery whimpered in Kaldur’s mouth and Kaldur reassured her by kissing her cheek.

Playing with her outer folds, Kaldur could feel Avery’s wetness coating his fingers before he found her entrance. Teasing his finger for a few moments, Kaldur returned his lips to Avery’s.

Then Kaldur slowly inserted his finger in.

Avery tensed and her hands gripped Kaldur’s arms.

“Relax my love” whispered Kaldur into Avery’s ear, before he lay open mouth kisses onto her neck.

Avery whimpered and nodded, feeling Kaldur’s finger in her tensing walls.

When he felt he was deep enough in, Kaldur wiggled his finger and could feel her muscles tensing around them.

Kaldur could feel his own arousal growing but remained in preparing Avery. He needed to prepare Avery enough before they actually had any intercourse.

If she bled, then he hadn’t prepared her enough and it could cause a tear within her.

Once he felt Avery’s walls adjusting, he slowly pulled his finger back; relishing at the feeling of Avery’s walls trying to keep his finger in.

Avery gasped as she felt Kaldur beginning to thrust his finger in and out of her hole.

Removing his face from her neck, which was slowly darkening with marks, Kaldur watched Avery’s face.

He was mainly looking for any discomfort but he could slowly see the pleasure that was occurring within Avery.

So far, Kaldur could see Avery’s green eyes becoming hazy and her mouth opening more with pleasure.

Feeling her walls accommodating his finger, Kaldur inserted another after he hastily removed Avery’s panties.

Avery moaned and Kaldur licked his lips as if they were dry.

She could feel her vaginal slowly being stretched out. It was painful initially but with her increasing wetness and Kaldur’s fingers, the pain was slowly being numbed out with pleasure.

“More” Avery whimpered out, wiggling her hips.

Kaldur nodded before he added a third finger in. Avery threw her head back and one of her hands gripped the bed underneath her.

“Ah!” Avery breathed out.

Kaldur then began to increase his speed and one of his hands, now free from Avery’s grip, went to her hip.

His hand easily could hold Avery’s hip and thigh open, allowing Kaldur to see what was going on while also keeping her in place.

Avery’s ears turned red when she could hear her own wetness with Kaldur pumping his finger in and out of her.

Something in Avery’s stomach started to tighten as time went on and Avery whimpered.

“Kaldur” she called out quietly.

She moved her hip but Kaldur pressed his hold on her hip more.

“I know” he breathed out hastily, feeling her walls slowly tightening their hold around his fingers.

Avery let out a sound when Kaldur’s fingers began to scissor her walls while still pumping in and out.

The tightening in her walls snapped and unwind as Avery came.

“Kaldur!” called out Avery as Kaldur kissed her mouth, swallowing her moans and screams.

Kaldur continued to move his fingers in and out of her but he could feel Avery’s thighs shaking. Relishing the feeling of Avery coming onto his fingers, Kaldur wondered what it would be like when he inserted his cock into her.

Avery whimpered as Kaldur prolonged her orgasm, her thighs and body shaking.

When her orgasm started to die down, so did Kaldur’s fingers.

Kaldur pulled out his fingers out of Avery, running a reassuring hand over Avery’s thigh.

Avery took in deep gulps of breath, her body buzzing with pleasure. It was almost like she was floating.

Kaldur cleaned his hand with a sanitary wipe before cupping his hands onto Avery’s face.

“Are you alright Avery?” asked Kaldur.

Avery’s misted green eyes looked at Kaldur’s, her plumped lips forming into a smile.

A hand placed against Kaldur’s while the other went to cup Kaldur’s own cheek.

“I’m fine” reassured Avery.

Kaldur smiled softly before he leaned down to kiss Avery’s hand, removing his hand to entwine his fingers with Avery’s. Pressing an endearing kiss onto her palm and her wrist, his lips feeling her pulse, Kaldur looked into Avery.

No words were spoken as Kaldur wrapped his arms around Avery’s; allowing her to rest for a moment.

Sighing in comfort, Kaldur could feel Avery’s arms encircling his broad shoulders. He could feel Avery’s smaller body breathing underneath him, his size dwarfing hers.

A few minutes had passed with Avery drawing random but light patterns onto Kaldur’s skin. Occasionally dipping to his neck to lightly brush against Kaldur’s gills.

When Avery’s breathing became calmer, Kaldur lifted his weight off her.

Avery groaned at the loss of Kaldur’s weight and Kaldur chuckled. Reaching off to the side, Kaldur reached for the condoms and lube.

Avery shivered but not from being cold. She took the condom and shifted herself, so she was sitting against the pillows behind her.

Kaldur stepped back and pulled off his boxers, revealing his erection.

Avery blushed at the sight of it and also something in her froze.

She reached out and Kaldur shuddered when Avery’s fingers wrapped around his length.

Avery opened her mouth but closed it, trying to regain her composure.

“I’m not sure it’ll fit” she confessed.

Kaldur fluttered his eyes to Avery, “One at a time.”

Avery nodded and Kaldur moaned when she gave his length a few pumps. Grabbing the condom and make sure it wasn’t broken or questionable, she handed it to Kaldur who began to roll it onto his length.

Avery laid down as Kaldur reassuringly ran his hands on her inner thighs. Stepping between her legs and taking position, Kaldur ran the tip of his cock between her folds.

“Ready?” Kaldur breathed out.

Avery looked into Kaldur’s eyes and replied, “Yes.”

Kaldur leaned down and captured Avery’s lips before slowly pressing forwards.

His hands were wrapped around Avery’s leg, holding them open as he slowly eased in.

Avery whimpered and moaned into Kaldur’s mouth, feeling herself take in the cock bit by bit.

The more Kaldur sunk in, the more he hissed and moaned at the feeling.

What seemed like forever, Kaldur stopped once he was sufficiently buried into Avery.

She let out a shuddering breath, feeling her walls pulse around the length inside her.

“Does it hurt?” questioned Kaldur, letting Avery adjust to him. 

“N-no” stammered Avery as she tried to relax. “It feels good, just…let me adjust.”

Avery’s face became red with embarrassment and Kaldur couldn’t help chuckle at her expression.

Acting offended, Avery pouted and Kaldur expressed his “apologies” by littering kisses all over he could.

Avery giggled and let out a laugh before wrapping her arms around Kaldur’s shoulders.

Wiggling her hips, Avery pressed a kiss to Kaldur’s lips.

Now that Kaldur knew Avery had adjusted, he began to slowly pull his hips out.

Avery sucked in a breath at the sensation of his length brushing against her walls, then gasped in pleasure when Kaldur slowly sunk himself back into her heat.

Gradually pulling his hips out and pushing in bit by bit, allowed Avery to adjust more.

Kaldur closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Avery’s, relishing the feeling of his cock being enveloped.

Then Avery moaned erotically and Kaldur took the sign to increase his pace.

“K-Kaldur!” called out Avery as Kaldur moved in and out of her. His pace and force increasing ever so slightly. “Kaldur-“

“Avery” responded Kaldur while moving her legs over his hips.

Avery immediately crossed her legs over each other, bringing Kaldur closer to her.

When Kaldur sunk himself deeper into Avery, he had his hands around her waist to pull her back; causing him to push himself even more deeper.

Avery moaned and Kaldur took that as a sign that it was good.

Kaldur began to kiss Avery’s skin wherever he could. He watched as her breasts moved with each thrust. He closed his eyes so he could focus on Avery repeating his name in whispers through her gasps and moans.

Avery tightened her grip on Kaldur’s broad shoulders, digging her fingers into his thick skin.

As sweat clung to their skin, Avery could feel her stomach tightening and her walls grasping at Kaldur’s moving length.

“Kaldur, I’m close” she gasped to him.

Kaldur nodded and pulled Avery closed to his body. He ran his hand down her back, feeling Avery arch her back as he did, before stopping at her bottom.

His hands gripped them and lifted Avery slightly off the bed, causing Avery to yelp then moan as Kaldur sunk deeper.

“I am close as well Avery” told Kaldur.

“Kaldur, Kaldur I’m-“

Kaldur began to increase his pace as he chased his own pleasure and to fasten Avery’s.

 _“Avery”_ he called out.

Then he placed his fingers against Avery’s cilt, rousing it to quicken Avery’s release.

Avery gasped and her chest began to rise and fall more, her stomach tightening more and more then-

It snapped.

Avery moaned and cried out as her orgasm hit her. A hot flash of white pleasure went through Avery and Kaldur moaned.

Like he had done with his fingers, Kaldur continued through with his slow but deliberate thrusts.

One,

Two,

Three,

Four,

On his fifth thrust, Kaldur slammed his lips and hips against Avery before he came as well.

Avery could feel the condom expanding within her and she wiggled her hips to relieve the pressure.

They stayed like that as Kaldur came into the condom while Avery was calming down from her high.

When Kaldur felt himself stopping, he slowly lowered Avery down and followed after her before collapsing onto the bed.

Avery could faintly register Kaldur’s weight pressing on top of her but right now?

She was too tired and she didn’t care.

When the two’s breathing returned to being calm, Kaldur got up and wrapped Avery’s legs. Carefully opening them wide, he slowly pulled himself out of Avery.

Whimpering at the loss and adjusting back, Avery could feel herself twitching.

Kaldur quickly took off the condom properly and tied it before disposing it.

Careful not to squish his lover, Kaldur lay on his side before reaching for Avery.

Her body limp with exhaustion, Avery found herself pressed against Kaldur’s chest with his arms encircling her entire body.

Avery closed her eyes and listened to Kaldur’s breathing and his heart beating.

Almost drifting off to sleep, she almost missed Kaldur speaking to her.

“Are you alright Avery?”

Avery forced her tired eyes and Kaldur saw her green eyes twinkling.

“I’m fine, Kaldur’ahm” reassured Avery before she lifted her hand to press against the side of Kaldur’s face.

“Actually, I’m better then fine.”

Kaldur smiled before pressing lips against Avery’s forehead.

“So am I, my love.”

Avery sighed and snuggled herself deeper (if she could) to Kaldur.

The Atlantean smiled at the feeling of being so close before he reached over to cover them both with the blanket.

Closing their eyes they rested like that with them embracing the other for a moment. 

Listening to each other’s breathing as their lullabies before exhaustion took over.


End file.
